NickFamily Studios
NickFamily Studios is a production subsidiary of FlareNetworks that was founded in 2015. The subsidiary produces original content for the American cable networks Nickelodeon Family and Nicktoons Family. In 2017, it was announced that Disney Channels Worldwide was proposing a now-scrapped deal to acquire Curiousgorge66 Studios, which includes the NickFamily Studios library. On May 9th, 2017, the studio signed with YTV Alternative Productions to co-produce 6 adult-oriented series for Cartoon Network XD. In July 2017, a Scandinavian division, as well as a division responsible for the production of most NFGaming original series, in addition to a division responsible for the licensing of anime series, was founded. As of 2018, NickFamily Studios' library is distributed by Aura Television Productions in North America. In March 2018, an European division known as NickFamily Studios Europe and an Indian division known as NickFamily Studios India was founded. In August 2018, a Canada-specific division called NickFamily Toronto was founded by Corus Entertainment under license. YTV Family series in which NickFamily Studios isn't co-producing will begin using the division, alongside dubs of Yui Animation series that previously didn't have a dub. That same month, a Japanese division was founded. In November 2018, a division responsible for producing series for third-party networks, OverFlare, was created. Productions NickFamily Studios Anime dubbing NickFamily Studios oversaw pre-production and post-production for the English dubs of the following anime, not including CN XD Studios Japan/Studio Aura works: *''Anime Madness'' *''Baseball Team 106: Baseball Forever'' *''Battle Spirits: Fighter Force'' (co-dubbed with YTV Family and Venga) *''Cartoon Network: Backlot Party'' *''Cartoon Network: GemParty'' *''Cottonsweet, the Magic Warrior'' *''Cottonsweet vs. the Dark Magic'' *''Cyclone Robots'' *''eSports: The Animation'' *''FusionFall: The Anime'' *''Grand Prix Stories'' (3rd/4th seasons only; third season was a co-localization effort with Axiom Dubbing Group) *''Jewelpet: Sparkle!'' (co-dubbed with Jetix Cymru and Venga Seattle) *''Jewelpet Academy'' (co-dubbed with Jetix Cymru) *''Kawaii!! Magic School'' *''Mystery Detective Sina'' *''Nicktoons Family Universe: The Animation'' (for Aniplex of America; co-dubbed with Jetix Cymru) *''No-Limit Power Zone'' *''Omega Project'' (co-dubbed with Venga Seattle) *''Pokémon: RéBURST'' (3rd/4th seasons only) *''Pokémon-chan XY'' *''Recess Crossing: The Animation'' *''Sega All-Stars'' *''Senseis in Denial (2017)'' *''Shaman King Legends'' *''Shaman King Warriors'' (co-dubbed with Venga) *''Softball Victory Team Unite!'' (co-dubbed with Venga Seattle) *''Time Force Dozi'' (co-dubbed with Venga Vancouver) *''Time Force Girls!'' *''When Dreams Can Come True'' Aura Productions Scandinavia NFGaming Productions *NFGaming Morning Playthroughs (since 2017, production moving to NickFamily Studios proper) *Playing Games from Japan (since 2017, production moving to NickFamily Studios proper) *Old-School Gaming (since 2017, production moving to NickFamily Studios proper) *Two Bros and a Nintendo DS (since 2017; co-production with Nintendo, production moving to NickFamily Studios proper) *Konami Code Cheaters (since 2017, production moving to NickFamily Studios proper) *Reviews on the Run: America (since 2017; co-production with Greedy Productions, production moving to NickFamily Studios proper) *Fighting Underground (2017-18; co-production with Axiom Television and Digital Media) *DotA 2 Underground (2017-18; not on NFGaming; co-production with Axiom Television and Digital Media) *Cheat the System (since 2017, production moving to NickFamily Studios proper) *Ready to Game Up! (2018-20; co-production with Cartoon Network Studios; moved to main division after season 1) *Impulse Fighting Underground (since 2019; co-production with Axiom Entertainment Las Vegas, Axiom eSport TV Productions, and Osi eSports) *Robot Wars Cyber (2019-20) NickFamily Licensing Main article: AuraAnime Licensing NickFamily Studios Europe UK division *4 Blocks (English dub) (2018) *Captain Bluebear Club (English dub) (2018) *Dimension Travelers (season 3) (2018; co-production with BBC Wales) *Jorel's Brother (English dub) (2018; produced by Cartoon Network Brazil) *La CQ (English dub) (2018; produced by Cartoon Network Latin America) *Oswaldo (English dub) (2018; produced by Cartoon Network Brazil) *Rock Dog (season 2) (2018; co-production with Jetix Cymru, Cartoon Network Studios, and Mandoo Pictures) *Rock Starz Unite! (season 3/4) (2018-19; co-production with Teletoon and DHX Studios Vancouver) *Santo vs. the Clones (English dub) (2018; produced by Cartoon Network Latin America) *Shining Star Nova (I - IV, English dub) (2018 - present; co-production with Venga Seattle) French division *Barbarian Warrior Rabbits (2018 - present) NickFamily Studios India *Taara Ladaka (2018 - 2019; co-production with DHX Studios Vancouver; second season instead produced at WildBrain Studios, Aura India, and Flare+) NickFamily Toronto *''Bomberman Blast'' *''Contract Wars'' (dubbing since November 2018; co-dubbed with Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Corrector Yui Technology Hack'' *''Corrector Yui Technology Hack II'' *''Cottonsweet vs. the Dark Magic'' *''Get Viral'' (post-production) *''Kingdom Warfare'' *''Oak Town: A Maple Town Story'' *''The Return of Sweet Valerian'' *''Spy City'' (season 3 onward; co-produced with Teletoon Original Productions and Cartoon Network Studios for Teletoon and Cartoon Network) NickFamily Studios Japan Main article: Studio Aura OverFlare *Arcade Masters (co-production with NickFamily Studios and RaGE Animation) *Excavators (co-production with NickFamily Studios, Jetix Cymru, and RaGE Animation) *Heroes of Light: A Story about Magic (co-production with Studio Aura, New Xebec, Ω+ Animation, YTV Family, NickFamily Studios, Beta Cartoon, Splash Entertainment, Seikunime, and TV Surge Nippon) *How I'm Working for Oha Suta (uncredited; co-production with NickFamily Studios and Silver Link) *Islands of Wakfu (co-production with NickFamily Studios, Ankama, France Télévisions, YTV Family, and Nelvana) *Robot Anime Parody (co-production with NickFamily Studios, Nelvana, and RaGE Animation) *Superhero HQ (co-production with NickFamily Studios and RaGE Animation) Broadcast rights *''Spirit Love''